


If At First You Don't Succeed

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: PTG Prompts [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Yuto, Dog Hyunggu, Hui and Hyojong as owners, Hybrids, M/M, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Based on the prompt: Hui and Hyojong's relationship is on the line when their hybrid pets show displeasure towards each other the moment they meet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> The tweet 
> 
> https://twitter.com/PTGprompts/status/810598187820060672

Ten months is a long time to be in a relationship, at least for Hyojong. He's never dated someone as long as he's been with Hwitaek, and he's so happy with the older boy, it's not even funny. Hwitaek makes the world stop spinning, focusing solely on each other. Hyojong is excited for their next date, particularly because he gets to bring his best friend with. 

 

 

“Hyunggu! Baby!” Hyojong calls as he walks into the house. Hyunggu comes running down the stairs clumsily - as always - and rushes into Hyojong's arms. 

 

 

“You were gone so long.” Hyunggu murmurs into Hyojong's shoulder. He hears the bags behind Hyojong's back rustle and his ears twitch. “What's that?” 

 

 

“Presents.” Hyojong giggles. 

 

 

“Ooh!” Hyunggu squeals, backing up. “For me!?” 

 

 

“Yes, for you. But you can't open them yet.” 

 

 

“Why not?” Hyunggu pouts. 

 

 

“They're for Christmas. Let me go hide them, and if you're good you can open one. Okay?” Hyunggu nods and sits on the couch, watching Hyojong disappear up the stairs. A moment later he comes back down still holding a bag. “Here, baby. I've got some good news.” Hyojong sits next to Hyunggu and watches him pull his new sweater out of the bag. “We're gonna have a play date tomorrow, okay?” Hyunggu freezes and looks at Hyojong. “He's older than you, but only a little bit.”

 

 

“He's a cat.” Hyunggu makes a face. “I can smell him on you.” 

 

 

“Just be good, okay? I really need you guys to get along.” 

 

 

“I'll try.” Hyunggu smiles and squeals when Hyojong presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek, tail thumping against the couch.

 

 

****

 

 

Yuto does nothing when Hwitaek gets home, simply looking up at him. 

 

 

“Hey, baby.” Hwitaek smiles, scratching at the top of the younger's head before making his way down the hallway with his bags. When he returns to the living room, Yuto is still curled into a ball, tail wrapped around his thigh and ears flat. “Yuto.” Hwitaek pets him some more, urging him to lift his head so he can rest it on the elder's leg. 

 

 

“You smell like dog.” Yuto grumbles. 

 

 

“That's what I need to talk to you about.” Hwitaek sighs, eyes traveling to the small Christmas tree in the corner. 

 

 

“Don't tell me-”

 

 

“We're having a play date.” Hwitaek smiles. Yuto rolls his eyes and rolls over, rubbing his face on Hwitaek's leg. “It's going to be here, but I need you to behave, okay? I really need you two to get along.” 

 

 

“I already don't like him.”

 

 

“He's younger and energetic, but I think you'll like him.”

 

 

“Probably not.” 

 

 

\----

 

 

Hyojong keeps Hyunggu's hand in his own as they walk up the walkway to Hwitaek's house together. The door is opened before Hyojong even knocks and he's greeted with a kiss, making his face heat up. 

 

 

“Adachi.” Hwitaek calls as he waves Hyojong and Hyunggu in. The cat slinks his way into the room, stretching and eyeing both of the new boys. “This is Hyojong and Hyunggu. Hyojong is my boyfriend.” Hwitaek introduces. 

 

 

“Hyunggu-ah.” Hyojong says softly in Hyunggu's ear. “Go play.” Hyunggu gives him a longsuffering look before slowly moving toward the cat. Hwitaek wraps his arm around Hyojong's waist as they watch their hybrids, Hyojong leaning against him. The two hybrids stare at each other for a moment before Hyunggu is scurrying back into Hyojong's arms, whimpering. Hyojong sighs and gives Hwitaek an apologetic look, rubbing Hyunggu's back. Hwitaek sighs and approaches Yuto, petting his ears and whispering to him

 

“I wanna go home.” Hyunggu whimpers.

 

 

“Can you give it one more try? For me?” Hyojong asks, looking up and meeting Hwitaek's gaze. He watches the elder drag the cat over to them and push him towards Hyunggu. Yuto stretches and curls up on the floor, making Hwitaek sigh. 

 

 

“I'm sorry. He's really not usually this much of an asshole.” He tells Hyojong as he leads them to the front door. Hyojong sighs and pecks Hwitaek's lips. 

 

 

“I'll text you.” He says softly.

 

 

~

 

 

“You're sad.” Hyunggu says, watching Hyojong put in the movie. 

 

 

“I really wanted you guys to get along.” Hyojong sighs. 

 

 

“I'm sorry.” Hyunggu pouts. 

 

 

“It's okay, baby.” Hyojong sits next to Hyunggu and gently pets the top of his head. “It's okay. It's not your fault.” 

 

 

“He's just so scary.” 

 

 

“He's scary?” Hyojong asks. 

 

 

“Yeah. He's all mean looking and all he did was glare at me. I was scared he was going to hurt me.” Hyojong sighs and pets Hyunggu gently. “You aren't going to break up, are you!?” Hyunggu exclaims after a minute. 

 

 

“I don't know, baby. I don't know.”

 

 

“Please don't! I'll do anything!” Hyunggu begs, crawling into Hyojong's lap. “You've been so happy!” 

 

 

“I know, baby, but I gotta put you first.” 

 

 

“No!” Hyunggu shakes his head. “You can't break up!” He pouts. 

 

 

“I don't want to baby. Trust me, I don't. But I love you and you have to come first. Okay?” 

 

 

“I love you too.” Hyunggu pouts, nuzzling into Hyojong's neck.

 

 

****

 

 

“You're angry.” Yuto says softly, watching Hwitaek pace.

 

 

“Yeah. Maybe if you hadn't been such an asshole, I wouldn't be.” Hwitaek narrows his eyes at the cat. 

 

 

“I'm sorry.” He sighs. “You know how I feel about dogs.” 

 

 

“I know. I know.” Hwitaek sits next to Yuto and pulls him into his arms. “I know you went through a lot, but you're fine now. Hyunggu isn't like the dogs at the shelter. He's nice, he's playful, and he's the sweetest pup. Hyojong loves him to death.” 

 

 

“You love him.”

 

 

“Hyunggu?”

 

 

“Hyojong.” Yuto leans into Hwitaek.

 

 

“Yeah.” He sighs. “I do.” 

 

 

“I'm sorry.” Yuto mumbles, kissing Hwitaek's cheek. “I'm sorry.” 

 

 

“It's okay. It's over.”

 

 

~ 

 

 

Hwitaek wakes up on the couch with Yuto curled around him, making him smile. His phone is ringing in his back pocket and he carefully fishes it out, pulling it up to his ear. 

 

 

“Hello?”

 

 

“Oh, did I wake you, hyung?” Hyojong's voice is like music and Hwitaek wakes up considerably. 

 

 

“You or Yuto’s snoring.” He chuckles. “What's up?” 

 

 

“Hyung…” Hyojong mumbles and Hwitaek braces himself. “I like you a lot, hyung.”

 

 

“I like you a lot too.” 

 

 

“Hyunggu…. He's my life. My baby. I've had him since I moved out of my parents’ house.” Hyojong sighs. “I know you understand that I have to put him first.”

 

 

“I know. I understand.” Hwitaek carefully moves Yuto off of him and stretches before going to the kitchen. “I know that Hyunggu is your baby, but you have to know that Yuto is mine. He's had a lot of bad experiences and has trouble letting others in.” Hwitaek smiles as he watches Yuto curl his tail around his thigh again. “Especially dogs.” 

 

 

“I think we need to give them another chance. Hyunggu threatened to bite me if we break up.” 

 

 

“Yuto threatened to strangle me, so I guess we're even.” Hwitaek chuckles. “I'm busy the rest of the week, how's Saturday sound?” 

 

 

“Perfect.” Hyojong laughs. “I'll see you then, hyung.”

 

 

“I'll see you then.” 

 

 

\----

 

 

Hwitaek knocks softly on Hyojong's front door, it being opened in a second by an overexcited pup. Hwitaek urges Yuto in first, watching the pup tackle him. 

 

 

“Hey.” Hyojong says, taking Hwitaek's hand. The elder smiles widely and leans in for a kiss, cupping Hyojong's face in his hands. 

 

 

“Gross!” Hyunggu squeals, Yuto laughing at him. The two pull away from the kiss and smile at their hybrids, watching them wrestle again. After a minute they lose their energy and curl up together on the floor, Yuto laying across Hyunggu and wrapping his tail around the dog's wrist. Their owners smile widely, watching the two with happy hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> First ptg fic!


End file.
